


电话妄想

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: 在和好朋友Charles打电话的时候，Erik忍不住听着他的声音偷偷自慰。（然后就被发现了）
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 11





	电话妄想

电话那头仍在津津有味地讲着有关基因的话题，而电话这头的Erik已经将手机从右手换到左手。他在嘴上“嗯、不错”地应着，那边的人正沉浸在自己的世界中，完全没有注意到Erik的心不在焉。Erik舒了一口气，他在沙发上躺倒。头顶的灯光有些晃眼，他索性闭上眼，将自己的注意力集中于耳边的声音。他假装没有发觉自己的右手正在悄悄探向下身。

Erik能想象到Charles打电话时的样子：他在讲到自己喜欢的事物时会兴奋得脸颊微微发红；那双明亮的眼睛如深夜里倒映着天上星河的湖水，你无法忽视他眼中的点点光芒；两片嘴唇开开合合，也许会在停顿时伸出舌尖快速地舔一下上唇，断掉的思路随着这一习惯性动作而重新连接起，随后往往勾起唇角露出一个自得的微笑，然后继续滔滔不绝地讲下去。

每当Charles舔唇的时候，Erik都会疯狂地想吻他。想要把他推到墙角，揪住他那柔软的、深棕色的鬈发，狠狠地压上他那富有弹性的嘴唇，舌头侵入口中去品尝口舌间香甜的味道，感受他的身体散发出的诱人气息。他打乱Charles的呼吸，让他的演讲停下，转成情迷意乱的喘息；睁开眼欣赏着他的蓝眼睛由惊讶到慌张，最后因为无法挣开而急出的点点泪光；让他的骄傲和从容如高处坠落的瓷器般摔得粉碎，Charles会哭，会呜咽着求饶，会将眼泪蹭在Erik的衣角。

当然这番狂乱的景象只存在于Erik的想象中。在他的朋友面前Erik将这一疯狂的念头深深隐藏，埋在心底成为某种不可告人的秘密。他在人前的微笑谨慎而收敛，薄唇紧抿在一起，就好像藏好了那两排邪恶的鲨鱼牙就不会暴露出他邪恶的想法似的。打从第一次产生“好想欺负Charles”的想法起，Erik就知道自己一定是哪里出了毛病。Charles是个好人，可他却对人家的屁股图谋不轨。这太糟糕了，仿佛自己就像个用下半身思考的生物，然而无奈的是，每每见到Charles他都会无可救药地失去理智。Erik警告自己要尽快打断这可怕的想法，可是强迫自己忘掉“我想上了他”的唯一结果便是这种欲望来得更加猛烈，像被堤坝激怒的洪水，日日夜夜地高涨，等待着破堤而出、肆虐四方。

Charles的声音萦绕在耳边，Erik已无暇将他吐出的单词连成一个完整的句子，没有将手机放离耳朵的原因是他正在享受着那独特的音色，活泼而充满活力。Erik依然紧闭着眼睛。既然阻止不了脑内的妄想，那便让它更大胆一些。

Erik看到一个脑袋在他胯前。他将双腿张得更开，好让跪在腿间的人有更多的操作空间。

Charles昂起头，展现出一个讨好般的笑容，再低下头时他的唇瓣如蜻蜓点水般吻了一下Erik硬挺的性器。“你想让我舔它吗？”他轻扬起嘴角，语调轻快地问，声音像蜜一样甜。（“你说我要填它吗？我真的好烦写那些申请表。”电话里的人抱怨道。）

Erik毫不犹豫地点头。“来吧，”他说，“你会喜欢上的。”他的手指按了一下前端，而后五根手指握住阴茎。

收缩感在一瞬间传递向全身，由此产生的快感让Erik不禁微微一颤。Charles的嘴巴含住了他的阴茎，此时正在殷勤地前后动作，他的嘴唇摩擦着紫红色的皮肤表面，套弄着这根粗长的肉柱。只是他的口技稍显青涩，不够湿润，不够柔软。但施加的压力足以让Erik舒服地皱起眉头，发出声声满足的叹息。他的右手上下撸动，血液涌入下身，让那根肉茎硬得像块石头。

“唔，好粗。”Charles吞入了一整根阴茎，他的嘴巴被填满，含糊不清地说道。（“唔，好吃。”Charles吃下一大块蛋糕，边咀嚼边评价道。）

阴茎前端渗出少量的前液，Charles很快便用舌头将其清理干净。他的舌尖在龟头处游走，揉按着那敏感的所在，转着小圈，逐渐将前面拨开。小孔暴露在空气中，很快被湿热的舌头所覆上。那只灵巧的小舌卖力地舔弄着，马眼中流出的液体尽数被舔了去。遗憾的是他还没有学会吸吮，不然的话Erik恐怕坚持不了多久便会扶着阴茎射出来。

Erik的呼吸变得急促而粗重。他用拇指抚摸阴茎前端，细腻的触感让他爽得飘飘欲仙。他的手握紧了阴茎，沉浸于肉欲中的大脑对于指节骨骼的感受已变得模糊。手腕在发力，Erik深呼吸，加快了撸动的速度。

Charles动得更快了。他的发丝随着脑袋晃动而扬起，拂过大腿内侧，痒痒的感觉让Erik不由得扭了一下身子。他仿佛看见Charles在笑。但Charles不应当是笑着的。他的一圈嘴唇都会被阴茎撑开，撑成一个嫣红色的O箍在柱体上。他的小嘴让粗壮的肉根得到极大的满足。“多谢款待。”他听见身前的人这样说。（“多谢款待。”Charles很喜欢Erik送的小蛋糕。）

Erik咧开嘴笑了，肉体的欢愉让他开始忘乎所以。他低吼着，觉得自己快要临近射精的那个点，他张开嘴大口大口的吸气和吐气，全然忘记身边还有一个正在通话中的电话，而电话那头的人已经渐渐安静了下来，此刻正屏息静静聆听着电话这头的动静。

Charles吞吐着Erik的阴茎。

Charles听着Erik的呻吟。

激流即将突破关口，就在这时清晰地听到那人在疑惑地问。

“你在做什么？Erik？”

Erik猛地睁开眼。只见裤子拉链大开，脱得露出半截屁股。右手依然紧紧地握着坚挺的阴茎，只是已经停止了撸动。他的身前没有Charles。

Charles好好地待在自己家中。他听见了。他在向Erik发问。

“呃，我，”幸和好Charles不是面对面说话，不然Erik必会被自己飘忽不定的眼神所出卖。“我在跑步，在锻炼。”

“是么？”Charles的疑问不减半分，“可你之前明明说你在家。”

“跑步机。”Erik望着房间的东北角，那里放着一台聪明的人才能看得见的跑步机。

“你有跑步机？之前从未听你说过。”Charles似乎来了兴趣。该死，偏偏这时候好奇心大发，平时也没见他对跑步这项运动有多大兴趣！

“新买的。”Erik继续解释。

“哦……那真是……”他停顿了一下，“挺棒的。”

“嗯，还不错。”Erik麻木地应和。

“那你应该也有很多腹肌咯？”电话那头低低地笑了起来。

“是啊……什么？”

Erik一时没有适应Charles思维的巨大跳跃。

“我会找个时间来看看你的跑步机。”他宣布道。

Erik开始思考要不要就在网上下单。

“如果没有的话，就看看腹肌。”他补充。这是一种Erik之前从未听过的语气，荡漾、诡秘又别有深意，或许可以归类于挑逗。

Erik想了一下，随后笑了起来。他忽然意识到，厌倦了只做朋友的似乎不止他一个人。

Erik爆发出一阵忍无可忍的大笑，然后告诉Charles最好现在就来。


End file.
